tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nightlash
DISAVOWED *Uh-oh! =) Wonder if Soundwave wants her? ;) --BZero (talk) 14:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *Hahah, we'll see. "Rawr!" (talk) 14:29, July 1, 2013 (UTC) * >grin< --BZero (talk) 14:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) * Hmm...where is Soundwave these days? And did anyone happen to post a log of Syria? "Rawr!" (talk) 15:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC) * Not sure. Sounders was talking about quitting, but still pops in at times. I'd prolly consider him AVAILABLE, but occasionally temped by his ex-player (who is theoretically in another FC now). No log posted yet AKAIK. =) --BZero (talk) 15:18, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Customer Night Raven TF *heh: http://www.toycutter.com/2009/04/gi-joetransformer-hiss-tank-and-night.html --BZero (talk) 16:03, July 8, 2013 (UTC) *Saw those. Pretty awesome customs. "Rawr!" (talk) 17:08, July 8, 2013 (UTC) * I loves the notes =)--BZero (talk) 17:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks! "Rawr!" (talk) 17:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Posts and general RP *I love how well thought-out your approach to Nightlash's tech is. =) BZero (talk) 14:28, August 20, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks! "Rawr!" (talk) 15:45, August 20, 2013 (UTC) *Not to mention, of course, the highly entertaining RP :)--BZero (talk) 16:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC) *I do try to provide, at the very least, that much. "Rawr!" (talk) 16:45, August 20, 2013 (UTC) * You do, in spades! =) --BZero (talk) 16:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC) * I've also had a fun time really fleshing out the history of why she exists (for Interrogator). It's been interesting, even for me, just researching and digging up things to tie in for factual purposes. "Rawr!" (talk) 16:58, August 20, 2013 (UTC) * Yeah, I love that stuff. I think 2010 is still after the official breakup, but since it's a SECRET project, I'm fine with the timeline. =) --BZero (talk) 17:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) * I can always amend that if need be. The flood, I'd checked, was 2011, so I pushed 2010 to predate that a little bit. If I was wrong, then let me know."Rawr!" (talk) 17:12, August 20, 2013 (UTC) * I would also say that, even if the breakup happened before, the project in 2010 could have been towards the end. There's no indications Nightlash was a willing participant in that aspect of it. "Rawr!" (talk) 17:14, August 20, 2013 (UTC) * Yeah, I'm totally fine with it. This Ritter could have been continuing the project on his own after the official separation - 'this tech is too good to give up over some ego-driven brass spat!' I don't want continuity questions to hamper your RP - you've left PLENTY of wiggle room to be creative. Looks like you have a good setup if you ever want to submit an Upgrade App, too. =) --BZero (talk) 18:48, August 20, 2013 (UTC) * Oh, absolutely. I'm working on the upgrade app as we speak. I do have some questions about the Night Raven (vehicle)'s stats/attacks, etc, if the standing order is to bring her more in-line with their performance, a reference would be handy. "Rawr!" (talk) 19:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) * That's cool, tho I have to say, at this point I'd go to you about what the NR stats should be, not the other way around. =) --BZero (talk) 20:28, August 20, 2013 (UTC) * Hahah. Is there a way to see what they are currently? DBREF item #745 is one of the Night Ravens in-game. I'm just curious to see what the attacks are named, etc, and if it has core-stats. I can hunt down the data I've got for it to see how it compares. "Rawr!" (talk) 21:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) *Certainly. Remind me next time I'm on the MUX as Ty. ;) --BZero (talk) 19:45, August 21, 2013 (UTC) *Interrogator took care of sending over the stats. It's close to what I had built Nightlash around. Very similar armament (Nightlash has rockets, not bombs, and lasers, not guns), very similar stats. Nightlash edges it out in armor, kills it in agility, but is edged out in firepower. I would have to see what the average DEX stat is for a Strato-Viper to know how they measure up there, but Nightlash was admittedly on the lower end of what might be required (as stated in the upgrade app). But these minor differences are fairly easy to explain. Berylium infrastructure vs. all titanium, etc. I think there was one notable difference on the size (17 on NL and 18 on the Night Raven in-game). I think I based my measurement off the MIG-31 Firefox, which was the actual model for the Night Raven, not the SR-71 Blackbird, which could account for the difference. "Rawr!" (talk) 19:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) * Ahh... OK. Cool. =) --BZero (talk) 19:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Cobra World * Hmmm.... so many different places to go with Nightlash in Cobra World. I'm very curious to see what you come up with. =) --BZero (talk) 15:37, October 7, 2013 (UTC) * Indeed. Figure I'll take it another route that's a nice contrast to her current temperment. She never had a chance to get the seed of discontent sowed in her own personality in a COBRA-run world. She'd still be a loyal Con. "Rawr!" (talk) 16:45, October 7, 2013 (UTC) "Angel was arrested" Ruh roh! --BZero (talk) 14:30, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Heheh. Trouble happens. She'll just have to get bigger bombs to get him out. "Rawr!" (talk) 14:52, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but what will she think when she learns Angel might have gotten arrested on purpose? ;) Double0snake (talk) 01:43, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Angel's Girlfriend "No choice" my tookus. She partically grabbed Angel and yelled "Mine!" for goodness sake. XD Double0snake (talk) 20:53, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hahahah... ... suuuure she did. There is no proof this ever happened! "Rawr!" (talk) 21:16, December 2, 2013 (UTC)